kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Palier de l'Éveil
Le Palier de l'Éveil est un lieu apparaissant dans Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, ''Kingdom Hearts: Coded, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' et Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Il est désigné comme un monde contenu dans un rêve, bien que les événements qui s'y produisent aient un effet réel sur le monde. Du point de vue du gameplay, le but du Palier de l'Éveil est de servir comme un niveau d'apprentissage, où le joueur apprendra les commandes du jeu, choisira comment le personnage évoluera et luttera contre le premier boss. Pendant ce monde, le joueur est guidé par "une voix" inaudible, invisible dont l'identité est incertaine. Pour renforcer le cadre irréel de ce lieu, Sora et Roxas, les deux porteurs de la Keyblade, s'enfoncent dans l'océan. Pourtant, au lieu de se noyer, ils constatent qu'ils peuvent respirer et atterrissent sur une surface océanique qui entre en "éruption", puisque des colombes s'envolent, révélant le Palier de l'Éveil. Dans le cas de Roxas, le premier palier est simplement un souvenir de Sora. Il atterrira sur ce palier trois jours plus tard, après que Kingdom Hearts II ne soit commencé. Le Palier de l'Éveil est composé de plusieurs vitraux énormes, de différentes couleurs lumineuses, appelés des paliers, entourés des Ténèbres, certainement. Chaque palier a une teinte de couleur unique, représentant un ensemble spécifique des personnages, et a sa propre partie spécifique. La musique de fond, "Dive into the Heart (Destati)", commence calmement et est dure à entendre, mais grandit au fur et à mesure que Sora ou Roxas s'approchent du palier final, où ils luttent contre une manifestation des secrets cachés au fond d'eux, les Ténèbres pour Sora et la nature de Simili pour Roxas. À la fin de leur bataille contre la créature, le Palier de l'Éveil est consumé par les Ténèbres en émanant, en essayant d'aspirer Sora ou Roxas avec elles, mais ils se réveillent ou sont sauvés. Histoire ''Kingdom Hearts : Birth by Sleep'' Le Palier de l'Éveil apparait dans l'une des premières cinématiques du jeu, alors que Maître Xehanort venait de déposer Ventus sur l'arbre à fruit paopou et s'apprêtait à partir. Tombant lentement dans l'obscurité, Ventus se relève torse nu sur un Palier de l'Éveil brisé. Une voix inconnue se met à lui parler, comme cela arrive à Sora dans Kingdom Hearts. Celle-ci lui dit être un nouveau cœur et vouloir remplacer une partie du cœur incomplet de Ventus. Ce dernier accepte et le Palier de l'Éveil se reconstitue, montrant qu'il est la représentation de son cœur. Il se réveille dans le monde réel en levant sa Keyblade, envoyant une lumière vers le ciel, à la surprise de Maître Xehanort. Suite à la défaite de Vanitas, Sora se retrouve sur son Palier de l'Éveil, où le cœur de Ventus fusionne avec le sien, grâce au lien qu'ils ont forgé lors de la première apparition du Palier. Le Palier de l'Éveil est aussi l'endroit où l'on choisit au début de l'aventure entre les trois personnages : Ventus, Aqua et Terra. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Chacun des paliers représente les Princesses de cœur et des personnages rattachés à elles. Les quatre qui sont clairement montrés sont endormis, en signifiant peut-être leur état comateux à la Forteresse Oubliée. *Le premier palier, de couleur verte, représente Blanche-Neige, les Sept Nains, les animaux de forêt et la Méchante Reine dans sa forme de vieille sorcière. Pendant que Blanche-Neige est endormie, tous les autres personnages sont représentés comme éveillés. *Le deuxième palier, de couleurs bleue et violette, représente Cendrillon, dormant, ainsi que le carrosse, le palais royal et les marches du palais où Cendrillon a perdu sa pantoufle de verre, laquelle est représentée quatre fois. On voit également les silhouettes de Cendrillon et le Prince dansant au bal. *Le troisième palier, de couleur rose, représente trois silhouettes de princesses. Ce palier représente les trois Princesses de cœur, qui n'ont pas encore été capturées, Alice, Jasmine et Kairi. Sur le pourtour, on peut remarquer des silhouettes d'oiseaux stylisées, comme dans la Belle au Bois Dormant dans la séquence où Pâquerette offre pour don à Aurore une belle voix. Peut-être est-ce pour marquer un lien avec Maléfique qui est responsable de l'enlèvement des Princesses de cœur mais qui est aussi l'antagoniste principal de La Belle au Bois Dormant. *Le quatrième palier, de couleur rouge, représente Aurore, dormant, et des silhouettes de Flora, Pâquerette et Pimprenelle. Les ronces rappellent Maléfique et aussi l'emprisonnement d'Aurore dans le sommeil. La sorcière elle-même est représentée par l'étrange symbole répété 3 fois qu'on voit sous les silhouettes des trois bonnes fées et qui est partiellement caché par Aurore. En effet, dans le dessin animé d'origine, quand Maléfique se téléporte en écartant les bras dans un rideau de flammes, sa silhouette s'estompe et prend une forme semblable à celles-ci. *Le palier final, de couleur jaune, représente Belle, la Bête et ses domestiques. Pendant que Belle et les domestiques sont endormis, la Bête est représentée comme éveillée, signifiant sa liberté. Un autre élément qui le différencie des autres, c'est que c'est le seul personnage dont la couleur dominante n'est pas le jaune. Sur le premier palier, Sora apprend à marcher et doit choisir entre trois armes, l'Épée des Rêves, la Targe des Rêves et le Sceptre des Rêves. Une des armes va obligatoirement disparaître, puisque votre choix va déterminer les statistiques de Sora. Celui-ci les aura tout au long du jeu. Une fois que votre décision est prise, le palier vole en éclats et Sora tombe sur le deuxième palier, où il rencontre d'abord des Ombres et apprend à se battre, puis reçoit des récompenses. Le palier s'enfonce alors dans les Ténèbres et Sora se réveille sur le troisième palier, où on lui enseigne comment examiner, "communiquer" avec les objets... En ouvrant un coffre, en déplaçant une caisse et en détruisant un tonneau, une porte apparaît et crée une version des Îles du Destin, où Sora rencontre ses amis, Tidus, Wakka et Selphie, qui lui demandent de répondre à des questions qui déterminent comment Sora va acquérir de l'expérience tout au long du jeu. *De grandir *D'être différent *D'hésiter *Voir des choses rares *Faire le tour du monde *Devenir fort *Être le premier *L'amitié *Mes objets préférés *'Majorité de réponse 1': L'expérience est gagnée vite au début, mais dès que vous arrivez aux niveaux supérieurs, il devient plus difficile d'augmenter de niveau. *'Majorité de réponse 2': L'expérience reste normale tout au fil de la partie. *'Majorité de réponse 3': Il est plus dur de gagner des niveaux au début, mais plus facile de gagner de l'expérience à partir des niveaux supérieurs. Sur le quatrième palier, Sora est de nouveau attaqué par les Ombres. Après les avoir vaincu, un Point de sauvegarde apparaît, ainsi que de petits vitraux conduisant au dernier palier. Mais Sora ne peut plus revenir en arrière, et il est "pris au piège" sur le cinquième palier. Il s'approche d'une étrange lumière et son ombre grandit et se transforme en Darkside. Après un combat contre son ombre, Sora se fait "avaler" par les Ténèbres et se réveille encore une fois sur l'Île du Destin. La porte réapparaît un peu plus tard, mais cette fois, sur les Îles du Destin, quand l'île est attaquée par le Sans-cœur, en révélant que c'était en fait la Serrure de ce monde. Elle réapparaît une dernière fois sur les restes de les Îles du Destin se situant dans la Fin du Monde, mais cette fois, elle contient la confrontation finale avec Ansem et Kingdom Hearts lui-même. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Lors du 3ème jour, Roxas rencontre des Reflets sur la Place des Fêtes de la Cité du Crépuscule. L'un d'entre eux l'envoie au Palier de l'Éveil. Comme Sora, le Palier de l'Éveil de Roxas se compose de cinq paliers entièrement faits de verre, mais chacun d'entre ceux-ci représentent la même image de Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald et Dingo sur l'Île du Destin. Ce monde est divisé en trois paliers. Alors que Sora est endormi, les autres sont tous représentés comme éveillés, même si Donald et Dingo dorment dans la Cité du Crépuscule avec Sora [[Fichier:Roxas - Palier de l'Eveil.gif|200px|thumb|right|Roxas au Palier de l'Éveil (fin de l'introduction de Kingdom Hearts II)]]. Roxas se réveille sur le Palier de Sérénité, où il doit choisir entre l'Épée des Rêves, la Targe des Rêves et le Sceptre des Rêves. Une fois que ce choix est déterminé, l'ordre dans lequel Roxas apprend des capacités ressemble à comme auparavant. L'arme qu'il choisit est immédiatement transformée en Chaîne Royale (c'est différent qu'au Palier de l'Éveil de Kingdom Hearts puisque Roxas ne renonce à rien en échange de son arme). Il passa par une porte pour aller au Palier de l'Appel, en se composant de petits vitraux bleu, vert et rouge faisant comme des escaliers. Ici, il rencontre des Reflets et apprend à utiliser des Commandes Réaction et des trésors. En passant par une autre porte, il arrive sur le Palier de l'Éveil et trouve une apparition de lui dans son manteau noir qui devient bientôt l'Armure Astrale. Semblable à Sora lorsqu'il était dans ce monde, après la défaite de l'Armure Astrale, Roxas et le Palier de l'Éveil sont consumés par les Ténèbres, mais à la différence de Sora, Roxas est sauvé par Naminé à la dernière minute. Beaucoup plus tard, lorsque Sora s'approcha de la Tour du Souvenir, Roxas apparut et se transféra lui, ainsi que Sora, au Palier de l'Éveil, où ils s'affrontèrent et finirent par faire la "paix" l'un et l'autre à l'issue du combat. Cette "arène" est copiée dans le Jardin d'assemblage (lieu où tous les membres de l'Organisation XIII peuvent être combattus sous forme de données) pour la bataille contre la Réplique faite de données de Roxas. ''Kingdom Hearts: coded'' Digital-Sora se réveilla sur le Palier de l'Éveil, lui aussi fait données, de la même manière qu'il a fait dans le tout premier opus. Il a rencontré "un Jiminy codé" qui a ensuite disparu. Il existe, tout de même, quelques différences mineures entre Kingdom Hearts et cet opus. Dans celui-ci, Sora parle, ne combat pas le Darkside, etc. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Sora se retrouva sur son Palier de l'Éveil, après avoir été "endormi" par le Jeune Xehanort. Lors de ce sommeil, le cœur de Ventus fit son apparition et son Armure protégea Sora. Les Ténèbres infectèrent alors le Palier. Plus tard, Riku fit une "plongée" dans le Palier de l'Éveil afin de sauver Sora. En chemin, il toucha une multitude de réplications de Sora. Un fois posé sur le Palier, il trouva l'Armure, contaminée par les Ténèbres. Après un rude combat, l'Armure se disloqua et Sora fut libéré. Les deux garçons, alors engloutis par les Ténèbres, se réveillèrent néanmoins à la Tour mystérieuse. Personnages Visiteurs Image:Ventus1.png|Ventus Image:Vanitas et X-Blade.png|Vanitas Image:Sorakh1.png|Sora Sorarecoded.png|Digital-Sora Image:Roxas-2.png|Roxas Image:Riku Render DDD.png|Riku Ennemis Sans-cœur Image:Ombre1.jpg|Ombre Image:Darkside.png|Darkside Simili Image:Reflet.jpg|Reflet Image:Armure Astrale.png|Armure Astrale Image:DWRoxas.png|Roxas Sombreur.jpg|Sombreur (invoqué par l'Armure Astrale Cauchemar Nightmare Armor Ventus KH3D.png| Cauchemar de Ventus en Armure Autres Image:Vanitas et X-Blade.png|Vanitas Galerie Symbole palier de l'eveil.png|L’Éclaireuse, symbole de transition du Palier de l'Eveil Musiques en:Awakening de:Ort des Erwachens Catégorie:Lieux Catégorie:Palier de l'Éveil